Quests
Quests are a feature in Clash Royale in which players complete in-game tasks to receive rewards. About Quests *Each player gets a maximum of three quests at a time. Once they have been completed, new ones will be available within 24 hours. Players can also spend 25 gems to get a new Quest immediately. **At very low Experience levels, players will have a lower maximum number of quests at one time. The second quest slot unlocks at Experience level 2, and the third quest slot unlocks at Experience level 3. *Players can replace a Quest with a new one if they so desire. Every day, each player can replace one Quest for free; after that, players need to pay 10 gems to replace a Quest. *Quests generally award 20 Quest Points towards opening the larger chest available, except for the Free Gifts Quests, which give 5 upon claiming each gift. *If completing a Quest causes the Quest Points required for the current Quest Chest to overflow, the excess Quest Points will be carried to the next Quest Chest. For example, if one is at 40/50 Quest Points to open a Golden Chest and completes a Quest that awards 20 Quest Points, after the player opens the Golden Chest, the remaining 10 Quest Points will count towards the next Quest Chest. *If the current Quest Chest is ready to open, players cannot claim any Quest rewards before opening the Quest Chest. Therefore, Quest Chests cannot stack indefinitely. *Quests cover all sorts of tasks. These tasks can be completed in 1v1 (ladder), 2v2, Challenges, Special Event Challenges, Clan Wars and Global Tournaments, but not in Friendly Battles, Training Camp or Private Tournaments (unless directly asked by the Quest). Their tasks include, but are not limited to, the following: **'Playing Cards': The following Quests task the player with playing a certain category of cards a certain number of times, regardless of the Battle's outcome (win, draw or loss). Also note that using the Mirror counts both as using the Mirror Card and as using the mirrored Card. ***'Play (Rarity)': Play cards belonging to a particular rarity ( , , or ). ***'Play (Type)': Play cards belonging to a particular type (troop, spell or building). ***'(Play Elixir)': Play cards within a certain Elixir range (1-2, 3, 4, 5 or 6+). ***'Play (Card)': Play a specific card. You must play the exact Card name; Troops deployed by your 2v2 team mate or generated by the system do not count. **'Win Battles': The following Quests task the player with winning a certain number of battles of a certain type or under certain conditions. ***'Battle Winner': Win any type of battle a certain number of times. ***'(Win with certain Card)': Win a certain number of battles using one specific card in your Battle Deck. **'Free Gifts': These Quests do not task the player but instead offer free rewards. Each gift that is claimed yields 5 Quest Points. Players gain 3 Free rewards in these Quests, containing Gold, Rare or Epic Cards, and Free Chests. The second and third rewards can be claimed after a 4-hour wait since claiming the previous reward. This type of Quest does not count toward the usual Quest limit, but it cannot be replaced. **'Miscellaneous': The following Quests have a unique nature. ***'Let's Battle!': Play a certain number of battles, regardless of outcome. ***'Open those Chests': Open a certain number of Chests. Curiously, the War Bounty and the Bonus Bank count as Chests. ***'Request a Card': Request Cards from your Clan a certain number of times. ***'Card Collector': Collect a certain number of Cards. Overflown Cards that are converted to Gold still count. Trading does not count: even if you pay Gold to trade away a maxed Card and get copies of another Card, it still does not count. ***'Donate Cards': Donate a certain number of Cards of a specific rarity. **'(Event or Holiday Quests)': When an Event or a Special Event Challenge takes place, or during certain holidays, a Quest with a limited period will sometimes appear, and will expire if you don't complete it before the timer ends. This type of Quest does not count toward the usual Quest limit, but it cannot be replaced. These Quests usually contain: ***'(Gaining Crowns)': Gaining a certain number of Crowns in certain game modes. ***'(Dealing Damage)': Dealing a certain amount of damage with a certain troop type. If played in 2v2, all the damage dealt by one team counts for both players. Troops generated by the system in certain modes also count. Generally, unlike the "Play (Card)" and "(Win with certain Card)", you only have to deal damage with the required troop type, not the exact Card name. For example, if the troop type is Skeletons, any damage dealt with Skeletons, Skeleton Army, Skeletons spawned by the Witch, Tombstone, Graveyard, and Skeleton Barrel, and their Mirrored and Cloned versions count. ****However, if the troop required is a "complex" version of a "basic" troop card, there can be certain extra requirements. For example, if the troop required is Three Musketeers, only damage dealt by the front Musketeer counts. ***'(Destroying Troops)': Destroying a certain amount of a certain troop type. Again, all the troops deployed by the opponents' team, when destroyed, count for both players of your team in 2v2, and you only have to destroy the required troop type; destroying opposing troops generated by the system also counts. ***'(Collecting Gold)': Collecting a certain amount of Gold from Chests or Victory Gold, again including the War Bounty and the Bonus Bank. Rewards *Upon completing a Quest, the player will receive a reward as well as Quest Points. This reward can be any of the following: Common, Rare, or Epic Cards, Gold, Gems, or a Free Chest. Crown Quests *Crown Quests do not reward players with Quest Points or any of the rewards above; instead, they reward Crowns that count towards the Crown Chests and Bonus Bank. They also have a time limit Like the Event or Holiday Quests. Chest Sequences *At P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4) or lower, only Golden, Giant and Magical Chests are available through Quests. *When a player reaches Spell Valley (Arena 5), Epic, Legendary, Mega Lightning and Lightning Chests become available through Quests. *When Quests were originally added to the game, there were 10 Quest Chest sequences, all of which were the same 12 Chests in different orders: 5 Golden, 2 Giant, 2 Magical, 1 Epic, 1 Legendary and 1 Super Magical. Each player was randomly assigned a sequence. *The December 2018 Update replaced Super Magical Chests with Mega Lightning Chests. *When a player opens all Chests in his sequence, he is randomly re-assigned a sequence. *The December 2017 update added the Lightning Chest and Legendary King's Chest to be available through Quests. While keeping all player's positions in the sequences, the new Chests are inserted into the original sequences as follows: **One Lightning Chest is inserted for every 12 Chests opened in the original sequences. **When a player reaches Royal Arena (Arena 7), one Legendary King's Chest is inserted for every 18 Chests opened in the original sequences. **Therefore, for every 41 Quest Chests, there are 15 Golden, 6 Giant, 6 Magical, 3 Epic, 3 Legendary, 3 Mega Lightning, 3 Lightning and 2 Legendary King's Chests, requiring a total of 9,850 Quest Points. History *Quests were added in the October 2017 update. *The December 2017 update reworked the Free Gifts Quest, they become available every day and can no longer be replaced. It also added three types of Chests, of which the Lightning Chest and the Legendary King's Chests were added to be available through Quests. *The July 2019 update removed the restriction of most Quests to be played in 1v1 (ladder). Category:Features